Jack Or Jacky?
by Miranda Frost
Summary: Jack est un macho et ça, depuis longtemps. Alors quand il se retrouve transformé en fille par une drôle de fille aux cheveux roses, il panique. Surtout à deux jours de sa rentrée scolaire. Heureusement, il pourra compter sur sa meilleure amie, Mérida, pour l'aider. Fanfiction HiJack
1. Prologue

C'est ma première fanfiction. Si vous pouviez être indulgent, merci beaucoup. Ceci est le prologue, les chapitres seront plus longs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

-Jack, un macho!

-J'ai bien changé, Tooth, ne dis pas ça!

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux aussi bleu que le ciel d'un bel après-midi d'été, discutait avec une de ses amies du nom de Tooth alias Tatiana. La jeune femme avait de grands yeux violets et des cheveux parsemés de plumes multicolores, elle portait une robe de toutes les couleurs imaginables et arborait un sourire éclatant. Jack (le jeune homme) et elle étaient amis de longues dates. Depuis l'enfance, à vrai dire, et s'était perdu de vue au environ du lycée. La jeune femme avait connu un Jack macho, un peu imbu de lui même et qui aimait ses amis plus que tout. Alors, quand elle le retrouva, elle fut très surprise de le voir si changé, si différent, si heureux.

-Tu as changé et ça se voit.

-Tu n'imagines ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là!

-J'aimerais bien le savoir alors.

-Ok, mais je te préviens : ça va être long.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Alors, voila. Tout à commencé le jour où j'ai rencontrer cette fille…

-Quelle fille?

-Ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plaît. Elle avait les cheveux roses et se nommait Nina…


	2. Transformation

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé pour Jack. Entouré de deux jolies blondes, dans la boite la plus branchée du coin. Il s'extirpa des étreintes des deux filles pour commander un énième verre au bar. Il sourit, ce soir encore, il ferait un malheur. Il pencha la tête qui choisirait-il ? Cloé ou Sonia. Alors, qu'il prenait son verre, une jeune fille l'accosta. Apparemment en colère.

-Toi, t'es vraiment un salop.

-Tu te calmes, ok ! On s'est jamais vu.

-T'a plaqué mon amie sans raison!

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, petite _fille_ ?

Elle voulu le gifler mais il esquiva.

-Une femme ne devrait pas se battre. Retourne donc faire la vaisselle.

Elle ragea et s'en alla non sans lui faire un magnifique doit d'honneur.

Jack était un tombeur, il enchaînait les coups d'un soir même à deux jours de sa rentrée. Le jeune homme de 19 ans entrait dans une université dans deux jours. Le garçon retourna auprès des deux filles mais il fut interrompu par son portable, il décrocha en s'éloignant à nouveau.

-Quoi, Méry' ?

Méry alias Mérida était sa meilleure amie depuis le collège et depuis peu, sa colocataire. La rousse avait sauté sur l'occasion quand Jack lui avait proposé d'être sa colocataire. Plus de mère sur le dos, de petits frères insolents et de père incapables de parler sérieusement deux minutes.

-Rentres tout de suite!

-T'es pas ma mère!

-Jack, j'en ai assez, assez de devoir me lever en pleine nuit, parce que t'arrive pas à mettre la clé dans le trou de la serrure tellement t'es bourré!

-Ok, ok, t'es chiante. T'es une meuf en même temps.

-Frost!

-J'arrive.

Le garçon raccrocha et sortit de la boite sans jeter un seul regard pour les deux filles. Il fit trois pas et leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Une fille aux cheveux roses se mit devant lui et passa une main dans les cheveux de Jack. Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant la fille, qui faisait au moins une tête de moins que lui et qui semblait très décalée.

-C'est naturel tes cheveux blancs?

-Je te retourne la question, Pinky.

-Je m'appelle Nina, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

-Peu importe.

-Tu ne veux pas me connaître.

-T'es une fille parmis tant d'autre, en quoi ça m'avancerait de te connaître?

-Un vrai macho, hein? Je suis déçue.

Et elle lui fit une pichenette dans le front. Sa tête partit en arrière et quand il la releva, la rose avait disparu. Il sentit de drôles de picotement dans tout son corps mais ni fit pas attention. Il chercha la fille du regard mais ne trouva qu'une rose par terre. Aurait-il trop bu? Il saisit la rose entre son pouce et son majeur. Puis, en haussant les épaules, il prit le chemin de son appartement.

Il monta les trois étages de son immeuble (l'ascenseur étant encore et toujours en panne) et rentra dans son appart sans frappé, sachant que Mérida ne dormait pas.

-Je suis rentré!

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. C'était quoi cette voix de… cette voix de… femmelette? La rouquine arriva dans le hall et se stoppa en voyant Jack ou plutôt sa copie conforme version féminine.

-Jack?

L'argentée et la rousse se fixèrent un long moment.

-Jack? C'est toi?

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un cri aigu retentit. Mérida, qui était resté pétrifier dans le hall, accourut. Jack observait son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux argentés lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos, les traits de son visage s'était affinés, il avait rapetisser d'une bonne tête, ses mains étaient plus fines et sa musculature avait fait place à une poitrine plutôt moyenne. Il était une fille. Il.é .fille… Mais pourquoi! Il tourna la tête vers Mérida, cherchant une explication. Mais la rousse semblait très occuper à s'empêcher de rire.

-Je rêve, ce n'est pas possible…

-Va falloir changer de prénoms, ma belle!

-Mérida! Regarde, je suis une fille!

-J'avais remarqué!

La rousse riait franchement devant l'air ahuri de la version féminine de Jack. L'argentée posa son regard devant la rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Il/elle allait mourir.

* * *

Premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes.


	3. Shopping

Jack et Mérida, après une bonne heure de sérieuse discussion ponctué des rires de la rousse, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Peut-être que demain Jack serait de nouveau un garçon! Ou peut-être pas… Jack ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors il alla a la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Il remarqua la rose poser dans un vase quelques heures auparavant. Cette fille! S'il la revoyait, il allait… Il allait quoi d'ailleurs? Même lui ne le savais pas. Il s'effondra sur une chaise. Depuis quand était-il si faible? Il décida de retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jack se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose. Ce quelque chose lui revint deux minutes plus tard quand il passa devant son miroir. Il hurla comme une fillette. Mérida apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ok, Jack. Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je vais préparer le petit déj' et toi, va prendre ta douche. On ira faire les magasins pour toi. Pff, je déteste ça…

Jack, trop choqués pour répliquer quoique ce soit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il était bien foutu. Enfin "qu'elle". Mince, il s'embrouillait. Il sentit ses cheveux caresser son dos et il frémit. Après avoir fait couler un peu d'eau et être sur que celle-ci soit à bonne température, il entra sous le jet. L'eau relaxait tous ses muscles et sa tête se vidait petit à petit. Il sortit de la douche, tout propre et surtout les idées un peu plus clair. Il enfila son boxer et se rendit compte qu'il était trop petit. Merde et ça devait être la même chose avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il attrapa une épingle et fit un noeud pour que son boxer tienne. Puis il enfila son jean marron avec une ceinture serré à fond et passa son pull trois fois trop grand. Il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux mais il ne trouva pas de brosse. Il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Jamais, il n'avait vu Mérida se brosser les cheveux. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit en face de cette dernière qui s'enfilait un croissant.

-Mange, je vais me laver, dit-elle en se levant.

Il prit à son tour un croissant et se versa un café. Observant la rose sur le plan de travail, il repensait à Nina. Cette fille, cette apparition? Il se souvint de leur discutions, elle lui avait dit que c'était un vrai macho… Serait-ce pour ça qu'il était maintenant devenu une fille? Il était un peu perdu. La rousse ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-Jack, vient.

-Pourquoi?

-Vient!

Il obéit et suivit sa colocataire jusque sa chambre. Elle fouillait dans son armoire, elle en sortait tout un tas de vêtements que l'argenté n'avait jamais vu. Elle finit par en sortit des sous-vêtements féminins ainsi qu'un gros pull, un jean et une paire de Bensimon. Elle les tendis à son coloc'.

-Aller habille toi.

Il commença à partir.

-Tu vas où?

-Bah tu m'as dit de me changer.

-Tu peux te changer là, on est entre fille.

Il se déshabilla donc quand la rousse émit un hoquet.

-Mais t'en a une plus grosse paire que moi! Vas-y, je suis jalouse.

Jack se cacha la poitrine, un peu troublé et mis les sous-vêtements. Avec beaucoup de mal pour le soutif.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi!

-Bah j'ai plus l'habitude de les enlever, tu vois! dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-T'es bien con.

Il finit par enfiler le reste de sa tenue. Mérida l'observa.

-Bah là, t'as l'air d'une fille normale.

-Mais je veux pas être une fille normale! T'imagines! J'peux plus draguer.

-Tu vas pas mourir non plus. Bon enfile les chaussures, on va faire du shopping.

-Hors de question que je sorte comme ça.

-T'as pas le choix mon vieux. Tu tiendras pas un jour avec un soutif trop petit et puis j'ai pas de fringues bien pour toi.

Jack capitula et se laissa entraîner par sa meilleure amie dans les rues marchandes. Ils passèrent la matinée dans multiples magasins. A la grande surprise des deux amis, ça ne leur déplurent pas tant que ça. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse d'un petit restaurant le midis les sacs à leurs pieds. Jack s'était changé et Mérida l'avait obligé à porter des talons aiguilles. Ils étaient donc assis à une table, dehors, leurs multiples sacs à leurs pieds.

-J'ai plus de pieds… C'est des engins de tortures ces trucs! Et dirent que j'ai claquer tous mon salaires du mois dans ces fringues et ces pompes. Non, là, c'est carrément dégueulasse.

-Bah oui, être une fille c'est compliqué.

-C'est clair.

-Et puis t'as pas encore eu tes rè…

Mais elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, quelqu'un venait de piquer leurs sacs. Les deux jeunes filles lui coururent après. Jack était énervé, ses chaussures faisaient un mal de chien! Tiens, ça lui donnait une idée, ça. Il prit ses escarpins et les balança sur le mec qui tomba raide. Un flic, qui avait entendu les cris, s'occupa du voleur tandis que Jack et Mérida récupéraient les sacs.

-Finalement, elles sont pas mal. Ces chaussures…

Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent à leurs appart. Mérida passa son après-midi à enseigner à Jack l'art d'être une fille (à peu près) normale, en passant des talons aiguilles au règles. C'est sur ce dernier point que Jack bloqua.

-Mais ça veut dire que… que je peux tomber enceinte?

-Bah ouais.

-Oh non.

-ça voudrais dire que tu l'as fait avec un mec aussi.

-Bon, j'ai rien à craindre du coup?

-Exact. A moins que tu sois gay?

-Quoi? Non! Beurk.

-Fais pas ton gamin, tout peut arriver.

Jack haussa les épaules. La soirée passa et il finit par aller se coucher en repensant à ce qu'avait dit sa meilleure amie

* * *

Voila c'était le second chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mes laissez des avis, s'il vous plaît (parce que si c'est de la merde j'aimerais le savoir :))


	4. La C3

Gosh! J'ai finalement réussi à publier \o/

Beryl : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir et oui, pour Jack, j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il soit pas pervers vu que c'est son propre corps ('fin je me comprends x'))

rafcorail : Merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Rentrée des classes.

De tous les jours de l'année, la rentrée des classes étaient l'un des jours le moins aimés de Jack. Et cette fois, il l'aima encore moins. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était devenu une fille, et à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait un dernier détail auquel Jack ne s'habituerait jamais : les sous-vêtements. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de B et de 90, malgré les explications vaines de Mérida.

Puis, il appréhendait la rentrée. Vraiment beaucoup. Il s'était couché la veille avec l'immense espérance qu'il redeviendrais un homme le lendemain. Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucer.

Le son du réveil, le tira de son rêve délicieux où il faisait la peau à cette Nina. Il sortit de son lit en grommelant, il balança son pyjama, qui se composait juste d'un t-shirt devenu trop grand et d'une culotte, par terre et enfila de nouveaux sous-vêtements puis son pull bleu. Il passa devant son miroir sur pied et observa son reflet quelques secondes tout en replaçant une mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il tourna la tête et alla à la cuisine où il trouva Mérida, la tête plonger dans son bol de céréales. Il lui adressa un bonjour presque inaudible et se servit un café. Sa meilleure amie quitta la table quelques secondes plus tard et alla se laver quand à lui, il fixait la rose poser dans un vase sur la table. Elle n'avait pas flétri malgré les jours. Il finit son bol et alla enfiler un short marrons et des basket noir puis il attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il alla vers la salle de bain et frappa.

-Ouais, ouais! Deux secondes!

La rousse sortit et sourit à son ami tout en finissant d'enfiler sa veste en cuir. Jack entra dans la salle de bain et se lava.

-Jacky! Dépêche, j'veux pas être en retard!

-M'appelles pas comme ça!

Jack ressortit et prit son sac de cours tout en sortant de l'appartement avec sa rousse de meilleure amie.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le bus, écouteur sur les oreilles. Jack observa autour du lui, devant lui se trouvait deux de ces vieilles mégères qui discutait ensemble et que "oh la la, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avec leurs musique barbares !", derrière lui un gosse insupportable qui hurlait qu'il voulait une glace et évidemment sa mère refusait et puis il y a ce mec qui parle avec sa femme au téléphone très, très fort et là, cette bande de pétasses qui jacassent. C'est clair, Jack hais prendre le bus pourtant il va devoir le prendre un an encore. Il sortit du bus quelques arrêt plus tard. Il regarda son nouveau bahut puis soupira. Mérida s'avança dans la cour pleine de jeunes bruyants et entraîna son ami vers le gymnase où des tas de chaises s'alignaient et où les élèves se pressaient. Il s'installèrent au fond.

Le directeur commença son discours quelques minutes plus tard. Puis il procéda à l'appellation des classes.

-Ensuite pour la classe C3 : Bennet Jamie, Black Pitch, Bunnymund Jeannot, Dunbroch Mérida, Fitzeberg Eugene, Frost Jack

Le jeune homme (enfin la jeune femme) rejoignit le petit groupe de la C3 sous le regard ébahi de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Oui, parce que une fille qui s'appelle Jack c'est pas tous les jours. Le directeur se ressaisit et continua son appel. Tandis que Mérida tapait dans la main de son ami, heureuse d'être dans sa classe.

-Horrendous Harold, Horrendous Nina.

Jack regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcher, un petit sourire lèvre. Elle allait voir celle-la! Mais pas tout de suite, il serra les points et se concentra sur les paroles du directeur.

- Et enfin, Tower Raiponce. Bien, votre professeur principal, Mr Gueulfor, va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre classe et vous expliquez ce qu'i savoir.

La classe des C3 suivirent docilement, l'homme prénommer Mr Gueulfor. Il avait une jambe et une main en moins mais semblait très bien se débrouiller sans, il avait une longue moustache couleur miel et semblait très extraverti. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe d'une main forte et faillit la défoncer d'ailleurs, les élèves et lui-même entrèrent.

-On s'assoie où?

-Où vous voulez.

Jack et Mérida prirent une table au fond tous les deux et quand tous le monde fut installer Mr Gueulfor prit la parole.

-Moi, c'est Gueulfor, j'suis prof' de sport et vot' prof' principal. Si vous avez un problèmes c'est sur moi qu'ça retombe alors éviter les problèmes. Bon, je vais refaire l'appel. Pas qu'j'en ai envie mais j'dois l'faire alors…

Il farfouilla dans son classeur puis finit par trouver celle qui l'intéressait.

-Bennet Jamie.

-Oui.

-Black Pitch.

-Oui.

-Bunnymund Jeannot.

-Oui.

-Dunbroch Mérida.

-Oui.

-Fitzeberg Eugène.

-C'est Flynn Rider!

-Mais oui, mais oui… Frost Jack.

-Oui.

Gueulfor leva son regard sur la personne qui venait de répondre, c'était pourtant bien marquer Jack sur son calepin alors pourquoi c'était une fille qui répondait? Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur Jack qui se sentit assez mal à l'aise d'un coup. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et lança un regard à Mérida, cherchant un peu d'aide sauf que la Mérida en question était hilare. "Je suis vraiment pas aidé…" pensa-t-il. Il chercha une raison, une excuse, quelques choses, puis son regard dériva sur Nina qui le regardait d'un air espiègle. Il soupira un bon coup et finit par sortir.

-Mon vrai prénom est Jacky. Il y a eu un problème dans les dossier.

On verra le côté convaincant plus tard, pour l'instant Gueulfor semblait se contenter de cette réponse. Il repris sa feuille et continua.

-Hofferson Astrid.

-Oui.

-Horrendous Harold.

-Oui.

-Horrendous Nina.

-Oui.

-Tower Raiponce.

-Oui.

-Tout le monde est là, tant mieux.

Il passa une heure à expliquer le règlement puis il distribua une feuille a chacun qu'il devait remplir. Jack se pencha sur sa feuille, des infos banales en sommes pourtant il ne pouvait rien dire. Il se contenta de mettre Jacky en prénom et de féminin comme sexe.

Il rendit sa feuille quelques minutes plus tard en même temps que le reste de la classe.

-Bon, je vais donner ces papiers. Faites ce que vous voulez.

Gueulfor sortit de la salle, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Qui prirent vite leurs aises. Jack s'affala sur sa table tout en observant Nina qui discutait avec une blonde, d'après ses souvenirs la blonde en question se nommait Astrid Hofferson, elle faisait un peu garçon manqué tout en restant féminine.

Il aimait bien sa classe, pas de gros problèmes en vus. Bon, peut-être à part se gothique du nom de Pitch Black qu'avait pas l'air très net. Il observa sa meilleure amie qui semblait déjà sympathiser avec Jamie Bennet, il avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de moins qu'eux mais il avait tout autant sympa. Il survola le reste de la classe, Raiponce Tower, Eugène Fitzerberg, Jeannot Bunnymund et Harold Horrendous. "Petite classe mais des gens très différents" se dit-il.

-Salut beauté, alors comme ça tu t'appelles Jacky? Jolie nom, ça te dirait de bo…

-Non.

Jack leva son regard azurée sur Eugène qui avait posé une main sur sa table et l'autre sur sa hanche et qui le regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

-Même pas un petit ve…

-T'es sourd ou quoi? Non, je veux pas.

Toute la classe porta son regard vers Eugène et Jack. Une Jack qui se sentait horriblement gênée et énervée par ce mec qui se prenait pour le beau gosse du siècle. Il pesta une nouvelle fois intérieurement contre Nina. Il se sentait tellement pathétique avec sa voix. Eugène prit alors le menton de la jeune femme en face de lui. Jack tiqua.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît…

Jack se souvint alors des femmes avec qu'il était sortit et … le gifla. Avec un sourire de contentement, il s'affala une nouvelle fois sur sa table avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.


End file.
